Forgotten Memories
by Popeline
Summary: {OS post 3x22. CaptainCharming Romance) Emma et Killian sont retournés dans le passé. La bas Killian revit une scène douloureuse de son passé et Emma a un apperçu du passé de son père qu'il a choisi d'oublier. A leur retour à Storybrooke, les deux hommes ont une conversation. David parviendra-t-il à retrouver ses souvenirs oubliés ?


\- David ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie ! Je ne veux pas renoncer à toi ! Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi mais je dois le faire Killian.

\- Non ! Nous avons d'autre choix mon amour ! S'il te plaît ne me quitte pas !

\- Je dois le faire, répéta David la voix empreinte de douleur. Sinon il te tuera.

\- Je préfère mourir en sachant que tu m'aimes plutôt que vivre en sachant que tu as tout oublié de notre histoire !

Caché non loin du Jolly Roger Killian et Emma assistaient à la scène. Ils étaient revenus dans le passé, suite à un accident, lors de cette fameuse nuit où David l'avait brisé comme Rumple l'avait fait en tuant Milah.

Il observa la scène dévasté alors qu'Emma elle était sous le choc. L'homme qu'elle croyait aimer, aimait en fait son père. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Killian. Il avait le teint pâle, les poings crispé et il attendait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils reviennent dans le passé et encore moins à ce fameux soir.

Il savait ce qui allait se passer et il ne voulait que ça se passe. Il se prépara à intervenir mais Emma le retint.

\- Ne bouge pas, déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer et je ne veux pas.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Emma et se prépara à aller sur son navire mais il était trop tard. David avait déjà bue la potion d'amnésie. Le cœur de Killian se brisa à nouveau. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. A moins que...

Il savait exactement ce que l'autre, celui qui était sur son navire allait faire. Se saouler avec du rhum dans sa cabine. Il attendit donc que le pont soit désert et sorti de sa cachette malgré les protestations d'Emma et se mit à la poursuite de David.

\- David attend !

Le prince se retourna dévisageant Killian d'un regard vide. Le pirate voulut hurler de douleur tant ça lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça mais il n'en fit rien.

\- On se connait ? demanda David.

Killian plaqua le prince contre un mur et le fixa. David se senti gêné et commença a se débattre pour partir.

\- Lâche moi sale pirate !

\- David tu viens de commettre une énorme erreur, lâcha Killian d'une voix grave passant outre ce que le prince avait dit.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je parle de la potion que tu as pris. La potion d'amnésie. Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça puisque quand tu me... quand tu retrouveras la personne à qui tu as fait du mal tu la détesteras. Et ça lui fera du mal. Encore plus qu'en ce moment même.

\- Tu parles comme s'il s'agit de toi.

\- Peut-être. Peut-être bien que non. Si jamais tu arrives a te souvenir de cette conversation, souvient toi que...

\- Que quoi ?

\- Que cette personne t'aime, t'aimais et t'aimera toujours. Maintenant va.

Il se décala et laissa David partir en espèrant qu'à Storybrooke David se souviendrait de cette conversation et qu'ils pourraient s'aimer à nouveau. Il fut rejoint par Emma qui le dévisageait furieusement.

\- Tu es fier de toi ? J'espère que tu n'as rien fait qui va aggraver notre cas ici où à Storybrooke.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de tel. Je lui ai juste dit qu'il commettait une grave erreur.

\- Oh ! Excuse moi alors. Dis moi... Pourquoi il t'a oublié ?

\- Le roi George. Il l'a contraint a faire ça sinon il me tuait. Il a donc bu la potion, m'a oublié et s'est mise avec ta mère.. Bon allons-y, je veux retourner à Storybrooke.

Ils se mirent en route pour le château de Rumplestilskin en silence. Killian se plongeait dans ses souvenirs avec David. Leur première rencontre, leur premier rendez vous, leur premier baiser... Tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec David jaillissait de sa mémoire comme la première fois qu'il l'avait revu à son arrivé à Storybrooke.

Emma elle, avait du mal a le croire. Elle avait la preuve que son père n'était pas comme tout le monde le décrivait. Elle découvrait que son père avait aimé un homme qui était l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'était une partie des souvenirs de son père, des souvenirs qu'il avait choisi d'oublier. Emma était sûre que son père n'aimait plus Killian. Mais et lui ? L'aimait-il encore ?

\- Killian ? demanda-t-elle brisant le silence entre eux.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu l'aimes encore ?

\- Qui ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Je te parle de mon père. Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ?

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, avoua Killian.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous avec moi dans ce cas ?

Killian prit un moment pour réfléchir. Il était avec elle parce qu'il voulait être proche de David pour espérer le reconquérir. Mais s'il lui répondait ça, elle allait mal le prendre. Alors autant lui mentir.

\- Pour essayer de l'oublier.

\- Killian Jones. Je veux la vérité.

\- Je pense que tu as déjà compris la vérité Swan.

Emma hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle avait compris. Et a vrai dire elle aussi ne l'aimait pas. Elle s'était mise avec pour oublier qu'elle souffrait de la mort de Neal et aussi pour fuir l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour Regina.

\- Quand on sera à Storybrooke, on mettra un terme à notre relation.

\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi Swan.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au château de Rumple où ils leur expliquèrent la situation. Celui ci arriva à les aider et ils retournèrent à la maison.

Emma disparut au Granny's retrouver sa famille. Alors qu'elle prenait conscience que sa place était à Storybrooke avec ses parents en leur racontant une partie de ses aventures, David lui prenait conscience d'autre chose. Il se leva de la table où il était et regarda sa femme.

\- J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose que j'aurai du faire il y a longtemps. Je te demande pardon Blanche.

Elle hocha la tête comme pour lui dire qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle lui pardonnait. Le prince sourit et se tourna vers sa fille qui fit le même geste que sa mère l'air grave. Son père allait briser sa famille mais elle comprenait.

David quitta le restaurant et se dirigea vers le port. Il arriva sur le navire du pirate. Son cœur battait à la chamade et il avait peur.

Il monta sur le pont sans faire de bruit. La silhouette de Killian s'étendait dos à lui sur le Jolly Roger éclairée par la lune. Le pirate lui regardait la mer et le reflet miroitant de l'astre sur les flots calme et paisible.

\- Je te demande pardon, déclara David brisant le silence qui règnait.

Killian se tourna et dévisagea David.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

David sourit, sorti de la pénombre et se posta face à Killian.

\- Je te demande pardon, répéta David. Pardon d'avoir bu la potion, pardon d'avoir brisé ta vie, pardon de t'avoir détesté.

\- Est ce que tu te souviens ?

\- De nous ? Non. Mais de ce que tu m'as dit oui. Je vois encore ton regard et ta voix brisée après ce que tu m'as dit et j'ai compris que c'était toi qui m'aimais.

\- Oui David je t'aime.

Killian se tu et se rapprocha de David. Leur corps se collaient et s'emboitaient à la perfection, leur visage étaient tout proche. Ils sentaient leur souffle mutuel sur le visage de l'autre, leur cœur battaient à la chamade, frissonnant de plaisir et d'excitation

Killian plaça ses lèvres sur celles de David et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Le cœur et le sang du prince s'emballèrent, il en eut des papillons dans le ventre. Et la magie du véritable amour opéra. Les effets de la potion furent annulés. David se souvenait de tout. Il recula brusquement et regarda Killian qui lui le fixait surpris.

\- Je suis désolé je... je n'aurais pas du.

David lui prit son visage entre ses mains et lui sourit.

\- Si mon amour tu as bien fait. Les souvenirs que j'ai oubliés.. Je les ai retrouvés. Grâce a toi.

David empoigna Killian par sa veste et ils partagèrent un baiser fougueux au clair de lune.


End file.
